warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangle
Tangle is a large tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Scratch is introducing Firestar the rogues for the meeting he is holding for the loners, rogues, and kittypets who would like to join SkyClan, they meet Tangle. When they come upon his nest, he is outraged at them to intrude, which results in him hissing angrily at them, telling them to go away. Though Firestar tries to explain to him what the meeting is about, he states he doesn't like living with other cats, and suggest that they should leave unless they would like a clawed pelt. When Firestar quickly tells him more about the meeting, he unsheathes his claws, clearly wanting them out. :He is mentioned later when Firestar is on a patrol to set the border markers with Leafdapple, Sharpclaw, Cherrypaw, and Sparrowpaw, Sharpclaw suggests they set a marker at the stream. Firestar points out that that would mean Tangle's nest would be inside the territory, but Leafdapple laughs and says that Tangle moves to a new den every moon, and if he didn't like being inside the boundaries, he could move outside of them. SkyClan's Destiny : He is now seen as an elder of SkyClan. : He is first mentioned when Leafstar is having a dream that a flood swept through the camp, sweeping away the two elders, Tangle and Lichenfur, out of their den and under the surface of the water. : As she is surveying her Clan after recovering from her dream, she spots Tangle and Lichenfur sharing tongues while they get warmed by the sun. She tells how he was a very bad-tempered old rogue who stopped by the gorge every so often to get something to eat, then went back to his den in the forest. Leafstar comments that Tangle seemed to get along with Lichenfur, the other Clan elder and she hoped that she would eventually convince him to stay in the Clan for good. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :He is not specifically seen in the book, but there is another cat with Lichenfur in the elders' den later on, which is suspected to be Tangle. Beyond the Code :When Sol's hunting patrol catches an excessive amount of fresh-kill, Tangle and Lichenfur are awakened by the excitement. Annoyed, he asks what all the noise is about, while Lichenfur complains that they just want to sleep in peace. Leafstar replies tells him and Lichenfur to come and join them, adding that SkyClan hasn't had this much prey in moons. :When Cherrytail finds Lichenfurs body after the flood, Tangle is seen looking down sadly at his lifeless denmate, as the Clan prepared for her vigil. After the Flood'' :After Lichenfur had drowned in the flood, Tangle doesn't snap at the apprentices for trying to fix his nest, which he normally would do, but instead, he sits there and watches sadly as they fix it for him. Leafstar decides to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get too depressed about Lichenfur's death. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations category:Rogue category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters